dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mechikabura
is an evil entity from the Demon Realm and the main antagonist of the Dark Empire Saga. Appearance Mechikabura appears as a very aged member of the Demon Realm race, he has pale blue skin and white hair, his eyes are black with red irises. Mechikabura wears an outfit similar to Demigra's; however, it is primarily red in color with a black cape and pants. He also has purple Potara-like earrings and a long staff. After wishing to be in the prime of his youth, Mechikabura loses his wrinkled appearance and no longer hunches, his hair is also much longer. Mechikabura's attire changes, resembling a Supreme Kai's, but red and black; he also gains green Potara earrings. Personality He has some kind of animosity with the Supreme Kai of Time. Biography Background At some point in history, Mechikabura died. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Ultimate Mission X'' In the past, Mechikabura planned to steal Tokitoki's egg and become a Supreme Kai of Time. Dark Demon Realm Saga ;Demon God Demigra Saga In the game, after Demigra has been defeated, as the Dark Demon Realm army prepare to listen to Towa, Mechikabura appears and they all quickly bow to him as the Dark Dragon Balls scatter. Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga In the manga, Mechikabura is revived by Towa using energy stolen from strong people; however, his body is old and he cannot move well. Towa tells him to use the Dark Dragon Balls to wish for youth so that he can take revenge on Chronoa; however, the Dark Dragon Balls scatter. Mechikabura notices one of them as it heads away, crossing spacetime. Towa decides to go and get it, but Mechikabura tells her to wait, deciding to grant her Demon God powers first. ;Advent of Mechikabura Saga In the manga, he later shows up at the Tree of Might alongside Demon God Salsa and the Dark-Masked King in order to retrieve the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball that has merged with Turles. When Turles goes to attack him, Mechikabura fires a single blast that lays waste to the Tree of Might and Turles, and recovers the Dark Dragon Ball from him. In the game trailer, he later shows up alongside Demon God Salsa and the Dark Masked King to take the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Turles. He uses his staff to create a large energy ball to attack the Time Patrol who are also on the battlefield. Future Trunks steps forward and turns into a Super Saiyan 3 and charges in. In the PV trailer, he shows up with Salsa and the Dark Masked King to take the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Turles, Super Saiyan God Beat and Goku: Xeno attack Mechikabura, but he easily repels them with an explosive wave. ;Super Namekian Saga In the manga, in the Demon Realm, Gravy and Putine report to Mechikabura that Towa and the others have successfully recovered three of the Dark Dragon Balls and Dabura. Pleased, Mechikabura tells them to inform Towa to see him when she returns, and to also bring a mask, which is used to be used for their chained prisoner, Broly who has merged with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. ;Broly Dark Saga In the manga, seeing Demon God Towa and Paragus: Xeno fail to control Broly Dark, Mechikabura simply laughs. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the manga, Mechikabura regains his youth thanks to Dark Shenron, seeing the threat he poses, Chronoa - who has gained complete control of time - seals herself and Mechikabura in a dimension she creates. In the game, Mechikabura summons Dark Shenron atop his tower from the Dark Dragon Balls and wishes for eternal youth at the point that his power was greatest. Due to his former overwhelming power, it takes Dark Shenron some time to complete the wish. The Demon Gods and Mira then engage the Time Patrol in battle to allow Dark Shenron to complete the wish. The Demon Gods are defeated and so the Time Patrol attempt to take down Dark Shenron before the wish can be finished. Alongside Mira (Towa absorbed) and Demon God Dabura, Mechikabura battles Future Trunks, Chronoa (who has unleashed the power of time) and their allies to stop them from taking down Dark Shenron. They are successful in holding them off long enough, and Mechikabura is returned to his prime. Seeing that they have no chance against Mechikabura, Chronoa releases all of the "Power of Time" on him to seal him alongside her inside another dimension of time; however, this also banishes Chronoa. Power Mechikabura in his prime is described as the "strongest evil". Even in his old age, he still possess the capabilities to turn a member of the Demon Realm race into a Demon God. ;Manga Even in his old age, with one energy blast he was able capable of obliterating Turles, who had both merged with a Dark Dragon Ball and eaten a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might causing him to undergo a transformation into the Out of Control state. Seeing Towa and Paragus fail to control Broly Dark, who goes on a rampage, Mechikabura simply laughs, finding Broly Dark no threat to him. ;Game He was powerful enough to create an explosive wave that forced back both Super Saiyan God Beat and base Xeno Goku. The personification of old Mechikabura's magic power - Dark-Masked King - was able to hold his own against Broly Dark. Mechikabura's strength from his prime is so great that it takes Dark Shenron an extended period of time to complete the wish to restore him to his youth. Upon returning to his prime Mechikabura notes that all those that stand before him are simply babies in comparison to his power, thus Chronoa is forced to use all of the "Power of Time" to banish him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Demon God power granting' - Mechikabura possess the ability to grant someone the powers of a Demon God, used on Towa, Putine, Gravy, Dabura and Salsa. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Mechikabura is capable of firing a large and powerful energy blast. *'Full Power Energy Ball' - Mechikabura creates a gigantic purple energy sphere to attack enemies with. *'Explosive Wave' - Mechikabura taps his staff to the ground, creating a minor explosive wave, used to knock foes back. * - Mechikabura's staff hovers in front of him as he puts energy into it, and then releases it into a dark wave which powers up all of his allies. *'Eternal Youth' - An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting age altogether. Battles *Mechikabura vs. Turles (Out of Control) List of characters killed by Mechikabura *Turles - Finding that neither the Dark-Masked King nor Salsa can defeat Turles, Mechikabura vaporizes him with an energy wave to obtain his Dark Dragon Ball. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Mechikabura makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). He then later makes his full appearance after the update to Super Dragon Ball Heroes, in the first mission of the original series (SDBH1). Trivia *Mechikabura's name comes from the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo song, specifically the lyrics: "mechicka boola". Gallery References Site Navigation es:Mechickaboola Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Time Breakers Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters Category:Shinjin